ProjectEnzo: Cold Fusion
by NintEnzo
Summary: When a mysterious hedgehog apears and Eggman attacks at full force, Sonic and the team will have to rely on this new figure with his strange powers. And what does he have to do with Shadow? Disclaimer inside. First story, no flames please. R
1. Cold Fever

A/n: This is my first ever story so please, give me criticism and help if you deem it necessary. I'm as of right now brand new to FF so please go easy on me! Please no flames or else I'll have to feed them to my dog Tonto. I'm sorry if any one seems OCCish. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enzo and the storyline. Everything else belongs to Sega, because if I did this would be a graphic novel by now.

Chapter 1: Cold Fever

My head hurt, my body shook, and I couldn't move anything. I'm guessing I just awoke from some sort of coma or something because there's a pain at the back of my head. Where am I? I thought. And that's when the freezing cold hit me. It felt like thousands of needles were poking me at all different angles, at random speeds. I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to remember what happened to me but, it was to no avail.

So instead I gathered my strength and finally opened my eyes then looked around. All I could see was white as far as I could see. I was lying face down on the ground and I couldn't feel my left arm. Am I blind? I thought to myself. That's when I realized that the white was some powdery snow I was lying in. That's why it's so dang cold! After a few minutes I was able to flip up and look at the vast blue sea called the sky. After looking for minutes for something that might help me I gave up.

This is hopeless! I thought. I was about to just give up and die, when I heard a weird buzzing sound. It kept going on and on and just started getting plain annoying when I checked to see what it was. That roaring I heard was a sapphire blue airplane with yellow highlights on it. Please come faster, I silently hoped. Please, come in time. That's the last thing I thought before the darkness surrounded me, trapping me in my unconsciousness.

Man its good to finally get out of that cramped lab of mine and to some cool mountain air. I guess I should start a reconstruction project on that lab. But, burr it really is cold here; I should have grabbed my jacket or at least a shirt. It's a good thing I left Sonic back there, he hates cold air (it reminds him of water). I check the fuel, altitude, and speed, and then put the Tornado II into autopilot. Now I can just listen to my thoughts and think about that redesign project. About 4 minutes later, I was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

I looked at the prototype radar I had installed last week with an annoyed face. Is this another glitch? I thought dismally. This is the second time in the last two days it had shorted out. I checked it and it said that there was a living object about 3 miles away, which would take about 30 seconds to get to. Alright, let's go see what it is this time. I thought. I really do need to fix this thing. I increased speed and decreased altitude.

A few seconds later, I saw a light-cobalt colored hedgehog lying in the snow. What's a hedgehog doing in the Blue Ridge Zone? Whatever, I need to get him out of here now! I landed the plane in a flat patch of snow and ran over to the unconscious hedgehog.

First, I checked for a pulse, which I found, then dragged him to the plane and started it up. Next, as we were flying away, I had the plane's scanner check his vitals and injuries. His arm was broken and there was a small cut on his leg, but that didn't worry me. The thing that DID worry me was the fact that his temperature was only 76 degrees and that's extremely low. I pushed the engines to the limit and turned on the heat. I hope I get there in time.

A/n: I'll try to update every Saturday. Please R&R and have a nice day!


	2. Big Red Buttons and Colored Bandaids

A/n: Sorry about the laziness in updating, but my weekend was jammed up and I never have time to write these, even though I'm good at it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enzo and the storyline.**

_**Chapter 2: Colored Band-aids and Big Red Buttons**_

_ Tails was flying as fast as he would let the engines go. He had to get this hedgehog back to the lab so he could increase his temperature. However back at the lab, Sonic was "experimenting" with some of Tails' inventions. _

I had just finished playing with Tails' flight simulator, when I looked over in the corner at the smallest machine there. It was black and gold with a yellowish stripe going through it, two buttons, and a joystick and looked like an arcade machine. One button was small and emerald green, while the other was big and crimson red. Hm, I thought what does this do? I touched the joystick, just slightly, when a window appeared on-screen.

"WHICH ELEMENT?" The machine said as pictures of water, fire, wind, and just about everything else mobius-related appeared. I looked in the corner at the little small box that said "random". I chose that one with the joystick and it said "ICE". It beeped "PRESS RED BUTTON TO CONTINUE." I looked down and smirked. "Alright, let's see what this puppy can do!" I said aloud. I reached down to push the big red button, anticipating what would happen next, when the door burst open wide. I looked over to see Tails holding a sapphire blue hedgehog.

Crap! I thought, I'm so busted. "SONIC! It's an emergency!" I quickly moved away from the machine and looked at my little bro. I guess he didn't see me. Good thing, that was close. "What's going on Tails?" I asked looking at the hedgehog. "No time to explain!" said Tails dragging him over to a table. "Just help me!" I went over to him and helped pull the guy up on the berth.

I went over to a computer and started typing in commands to increase the temperature and check his vitals. "What should I do Tails?" asked Sonic. I looked around for the thing I was looking for. "Here," I said throwing it to him "Wrap his arm up, its broken." He looked at the package of bandages I had thrown him and then asked "Which one?" I started sewing his leg up. "The left one," I said, in focus. "My left or his left?" he asked again. "His," I said, totally focusing, until finally I tied the knot. Sonic looked into the box, and then smirked at me. "What color bandage should I give him?" he said.

I glared at him. "Understood, little buddy." He began to wrap up his arm, while smiling. I looked back at the computer and turned on an internal heat package prototype that I had invented. Right about then Sonic finished wrapping, and I finished with the heat package. We both took a few steps back and admired our work. He looked good, minus the arm. "Wow," said Sonic stepping backwards placing his hands on some control panel. "We did good for amateurs."

"RED BUTTON PRESSED CONTINUING PROCCESS." Said the machine that Sonic had accidently pushed. "Oh no," I said as a cannon appeared overhead. "SONIC GET DOWN!" I cried as I tackled him to the floor and a giant BANG! And CLANG! And then BOOM! Was heard and a cobalt beam fired at the hedgehog lying on the bed. Then, the power went out and the room went dark.

Please R&R and have a fantastic day! BTW I will update as often as I can not just Saturday.


	3. Is it cold in here?

**A/n: I felt sorry for not updating in a while so, long chapter today! =D By the way, how long has it been since I've updated? I don't know because I write these author notes ahead of time. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enzo and the storyline. For now.**

_**Chapter 3: Is It Cold in Here?**_

_Sonic had just hit the big red button, activating some beam that shot at the mysterious hedgehog. There was a big explosion and the power went out. Let's see what happened._

I felt fuzzy, dazed, and downright cold. My blood felt cold, icy, and just plain weird. I still couldn't remember anything except lying in the snow. Is that why I'm so cold? No it couldn't be that it feels like the inside of me is cold. Ah who cares, I just need to know where I am. My ears are ringing but, I'm starting to hear some voices.

"-onic! I think th-E com-er glitched o- for s- reason."

"I-ow Tai-but I t-dgehog." The voices didn't seem familiar at all, but they sounded friendly so, I tried to tell them I was awake.

"Whair tha eck sam I?" I said in a weak, slurred tone. Why can't I talk? I guess I was out for a long time.

"Huh? Sonic I think he's awake!" said someone off to the left. I could tell my hearing was starting to come back.

"I think you're right Tails, go turn on the emergency lights!" said someone who is behind me. Sonic? Tails? Emergency lights? I have no idea what's going on here. I opened my eyes just as the room filled with a few bright lights. I had to shield my eyes with one of my hands. Why can't I move my other arm?

"Hey, are you ok?' said fox coming out of the corner of my vision.

"I feel dizzy, cold," I tell him, still sort of slurred "and I can't feel my left arm."

"Its just broken it'll heal in a few days." Said "Tails". Why is he named that? ... I thought as I looked down. Holy cow! He has two tails!

"Where am I?" I asked him, trying to get that thought out of my mind.

"You're in my lab, I found you in the Blue Ridge Zone." He told me. "Which reminds me," he said "what were you doing out there? It looked as though you fell off a 2 story building!" he exclaimed.

"Well," I started. I needed to think about that for a long time before I could even THINK about TRYING to remember ANYTHING.

"I don't really know," I told him true fully "I can't remember anything." 'Tails' just stared at me.

"You must have amnesia! That's the only thing I can think of. I'll need to run some tests later for that and something else." He theorized, whilst look out of the corner of my vision in a glare. Who's he staring at? Oh well, the amnesia thing seemed to make sense; I mean what else could it be?

"Are you sure you can't remember ANYTHING?" he said adding a little suspicion to the end of the sentence.

"Nope, I can't remember. All I remember is waking up in the snow, seeing an airplane flying above, and then passing out again. Were you in that plane? Mr…" I said trailing off.

"Tails. My name's Tails," Said Tails (A/n: LOL, LOTS OF TAILS! XD) "and yes I was flying that plane. Then my experimental radar told me something was near, which was you, and I found you lying in the snow at the Blue Ridge Zone."

"That's what happened!" said a blue hedgehog coming off from the side of my vision. Who's he?

"Who in the world are you?" I asked him.

"The world famous Sonic the hedgehog!" He said with a significant smirk spread across his face. For some reason he seems familiar, maybe he knows me.

"Do you know me from somewhere? Because you look REALLY familiar." I said with a questioning brow. Where have I seen him?

"Nope, never seen you in my life. Maybe its another hedgehog." He said rolling his eyes, uninterested. What, he thinks there's billions of hedgehogs in the world? I may not remember anything, but I wasn't born yesterday! Or was I…

"Oh come on Sonic," Said Tails "We both know that the only hedgehogs around here are you, Shadow, and Silver." Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes again.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," He said. "But maybe one of them will recognize you!" He continued. "Then you could remember what happened, we could all know what happened, and then we could kick Eggman's big butt across Mobius!" the blue blur finished with an "Oh yea". This guy was really going to get some getting used to.

"No, I'll call everybody!" said Tails excitedly. He ran over to a phone and started to wildly type in numbers, Sonic ran off to some other part of the room, saying something about a chilly dog, and I, sitting alone uttered a single question:

"Who's Eggman?"

**A/n: FINALLY! Finished with chapter 3. It took along time to write this because I always have homework, and just because I was being lazy. XD **

**Please, R&R! (Plus have a fantastic day! =**) **)**


	4. Unusual Greetings

**A/n: What's up people? I know I probably haven't updated in a while because I've been lazy (and I have been playing Republic Commandos, even though that games 6 years old its still awesome =)) BTW I have a question: should I continue this in 3****rd**** person? Anyway please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Enzo and the story line. **

**Chapter 4: Unusual greetings**

_Last time, the strange new figure awoke from his deep sleep to find out he couldn't remember anything. Now after calling their friends, Sonic and Tails try to help him remember his past._

"Does this seem familiar?" asked Tails holding up a five-dollar bill, shining with glossy newness.

"Yes but, when did they make five-dollar bills that are that bright?" I say.

"Never mind," he says throwing it into a three foot pile of other random and useless stuff including a slice of pizza, a hockey puck, an "I love Station Square" t-shirt, a mini pocket watch, and a fire extinguisher. It had been about four days since they had found me. Their friends were coming over today, now that I had healed (including my arm), to see if anyone could recognize me. Now Tails was seeing if I could remember anything with all those random objects. We had been doing this for the last two hours, to no avail. "This is hopeless!" he said plopping into a comfy two person couch. He then pulled out his prototype radar and a screw-driver and started working on it.

Sonic was in a bean-bag chair, with his legs folded, while I was on the other the other side of the room, on another couch in Tails and Sonic's house. I was wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless shirt, with a gray and sky blue jacket that had various buttons and zippers (it was also sleeveless), with a pair of average yet durable black pants, white and grey shoes with a shiny black strip running horizontally through the center, a pair of sleek white gloves with black and blue rings around the wrists, and finally a pair of thin goggles with silvery blue rims lay across my forehead. Tails said he found me in these, so I decided to keep them. Sonic went into the kitchen to get something. He was bored looking for something, I could tell, when he came out with a banana balanced on his finger.

"Recognize this, Enzo?" he said twirling it around his hand (I had deemed the name Enzo a few days ago when I had seen an awesome Ferrari on TV). I replied with a hint of 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' in my voice.

"That's a banana." Sonic's eye twitched, then walked out of the room saying

"Forget this! I'm going to get a chilidog." A few seconds later a small gasp was heard and Sonic sped into the room, half-eaten chilidog in hand, with a mixture of fear and chili on his face. He threw the rest of it in his mouth, (How does he eat those so fast?) then ran over to Tails talking in a whisper.

"Tails, hide me!" he said, rather quickly. He looked over his shoulder then back at him. Tails looked at him with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" What was he doing?

"Quickly Tails! Its code **PINK**!" he said with lots of emphasis on the pink. What, why pink? Tails eyes widened

"CODE PINK? Quickly get in the ceiling! There's a ladder over there!" Sonic flashed by like lightning up the ladder into the ceiling. Why are they so worried?

"Tails what's going o-"

"SONIC!" said a voice outside the front door. We both looked at the door, then back at each other, and then back at the door. The door burst open and in walked a pink hedgehog. She was holding a hammer the size of a watermelon looking at me like a furious lion about to savagely take my head off. I turned back to Tails with slight fear in my eyes.

"I think I understand your situation." I said to the ceiling. I turned back to the pink crusader.

"Where's Sonic?" said the hedgehog. She looked around at the walls and then the roof.

"Amy," said Tails walking forward "I don't know where Sonic is." She stared at him for a moment then hit her hammer against the ceiling. A loud bang was heard as Sonic fell through the large hole that appeared and landed in Amy's arms.

"Hello handsome." She said as he hopped out of her arms and onto the floor.

"How did you know I was u-"

"You know, the usual," Amy interrupted, "the smell of chilidogs." She turned to me. "Who are you? Whoever you are, nice to meet you!" she said holding out her hand. I took it and shook.

"Enzo, I'm Enzo the hedgehog."

Eventually, all of their friends arrived, the last one being Rouge.

"Shadow's going to be late," she explained "He had a mission to do. Just gonna clean up the mess, then he'll stop by." I looked around at all the people there. There was Sonic, over in the corner with his arms crossed, Tails, who was standing in the middle of the room talking to Cream, who was holding Cheese in her hands, Amy, who was staring at Sonic from a distance across the room, Knuckles, who was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed (and also was the one who accidently broke the knob off the front door), Vector, Espio, and Charmy, all three were in the corner by the table with the food on it, and finally, Rouge and I were at the front door. She went to the middle of the room, then over to where Knuckles was sitting. I kept standing by the door wondering who Shadow was. The name seemed REALLY familiar to me. I have good feeling about meeting this 'Shadow'.

**In a lab deep in the darker part of Station Square**

**6:37 PM**

Shadow looked around the room scattered with many robots and parts all over the floor from the previous battle. These droids were like some he's never seen before, although they were still easy. They must have been a new design, sleeker, faster, and stronger. Eggman must be getting his game on, or he has something planned. He went into the right side of the dirty, white tiled room. In the corner was a half online robot. It had been shot in the optic and it's gas tank, leaving it with no fuel and half sight. Shadow picked it up in his hand, and then warped it to GUN's HQ lab, for testing. He turned to Omega, who was sitting on a block by the door.

"Area: secured. Detecting room for evidence. Searching…" Omega stated getting up and going to the middle of the room. Shadow switched places with him and sat on the block. He sighed, then looked at his watch. They had been sent here because GUN suspected Eggman had a hidden base somewhere in Station Square, this most likely being the spot. Turns out the entire building was filled with brand new bots with an objective to defend the building. Shadow and Omega were in the last room at the bottom floor. This particular room wasn't very big, but it had a giant computer console and many chairs every where. They haven't found any evidence yet so they were both anxious to leave (wait, how can a robot be anxious?). Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Omega beeped.

"Shadow! I have found something." His robotic monotone voice echoed though the room. Shadow got up and went over to the computer where Omega was.

"What did you find?" Said Shadow.

"DNA," he replied bluntly "A hair sample." Holding up a strand of short dusky colored hair, Omega continued "It was near the keyboard of the computer." Shadow took it and it too was warped away.

"We should check this computer for data." He said walking up to it. He typed a few keys and the screen lit on. Turns out this computer had no internet connection but it did have wireless compatibility. "I'll check the video chat history… got it." Said Shadow typing one final key. There was only one video which was shaky and unfocused, plus it wasn't complete. All they saw was static, but they could hear voices in the backround.

"So th- p-n wo-?" said a voice.

"Yes, -an Ec- and inv- wer- com-l-tely succesfu-. Al- n-d to do is launc- both pla-. " Said another.

"How a- t-e dro- -elped you b- worki-?" said the first voice again.

"Yes, they ar- -king fin-. I sti- -n't beliv- you- ive!" Said the other voice. Shadow realized the other voice was Eggman. So he has a cohort, huh? He thought.

The first voice spoke again. " Y-s, I ca- -ll you how - d- th-" The video ended right there, with no more film left. Shadow turned to Omega.

"Did you-"

"Yes Shadow. I have sent a copy of the video to HQ." said Omega before Shadow could ask.

"Ok then," said Shadow "I've got to go. Tell me if you find anything else." He was at the doorway when Omega grabbed his shoulder

"Shadow. You should help me clean this up." Shadow looked at him in the optic.

"GUN's lackeys will pick it up and make it look as though it never happened. You take the rest of the day off. Go have fun for once." Said Shadow. Then he walked a few steps back and chaos controlled away. Omega just stood there.

"Fun?"

I stood by the wall watching everyone, when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see a dark hedgehog with red highlights staring at me with a questioning expression on his face.

"Who are you?" He said blankly. Multiple things happened as soon as those words left his mouth. A large crash was heard behind us and a robot that was black, red, and yellow yelled 'what is fun?' when he walked through the hole he made in the door, everyone in the room turned to look at us, and I suddenly remembered mostly everything. The information just zoomed into my mind. That was Shadow the ultimate life form. Although I didn't recognize anyone else in the room, I remembered Shadow.

"Shadow…" I said staring at him with wide eyes. He gave me a puzzled face in return.

He asked again "Who are you?" I ran forward and hugged him hard, not believing it was him.

"Shadow, I'm your prototype."

**A/n: Wow. That ending surprised me as much as it probably did you… well maybe not. XD Reviews? Comments? Leave them in the review box! Please, do! It gets kind of lonely here in the writer's mind… BTW there ****WILL**** be action in the next chapter. So hang with me!**


	5. Rocket Chiling Discoveries

**A/n: Agh, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. BUT I do have an excuse! A computer hacker gave me 38 VIRUSES! That and I've been really lazy XD. Anyways, we have some ACTION this time! Are you ready for this?**

**Btw side note… I decided that I should add a quote for each chapter.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is choppy, it was written over the course of four months**

**Disclaimer: The usual, only own Enzo and storyline…**

**Chapter 5: Rocket Chilling Discoveries**

"_**If you do not expect the unexpected, you will not find it**_**," **_**-Heraclitus**_

_Last time, on PE: Beginnings we found out about a mysterious message sent between Eggman and someone else and that Enzo was actually Shadow's prototype._

Shadow stared unbelieving at me, pure shock on his face. Everyone in the room gasped. I just stood there watching his reactions. After a few moments Shadow's facial expression changed to slight anger.

"That's not possible! There was only me and the Biolizard!" he exclaimed. Ah, the Biolizard, I remember him well. He was made before me, as a test by the doctor for the government project shadow. The doctor also said he would not allow future creations to see previous ones, he thought we would feel like another piece of trash. I stumbled on the Biolizard by accident one day on the ARK. My mind flashed back to that day.

"_What's this thing?" I said looking at the miniature robot before me. Doctor Gerald Robotnik walked behind me and pointed to it._

"_That is the robot I discovered on a research trip to an abandoned warehouse. I call it the 'Gizoid'. It was the final creation of an ancient civilization that I'm still researching about." Said the Doctor. _

"_Does it work?" I ask poking the back of its head. The doctor had his back turned to me. _

"_Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it, as it is very powerful." I didn't hear him and accidently hit a button on the neck and heard a chime. The gizoid's eyes lit up, and then it turned its head and looked at me. Not knowing what to do, I looked back at the doctor._

"_Ah, Doc? I think it tur-" I never had time to finish as the bot punched me in the gut with such force that it sent me flying through the thin wall that was behind me. As I was trying to regain my senses, I saw the machine jump through the hole in the wall and hit me in the head with its elbow then it did a back flip and landed behind me. Not being much of a fighter, I turned and thought of my options. It charged at me with great speed holding out its arm most likely wanting to clothesline me. I made a stance and at the very last second dropped to the ground and kicked out its legs._

_Its eyes flickered then died as it fell over hitting the ground with a thud. I stood up looking down. "Huh. Not as tough as I-" the limp robot kicked my legs out also then stopped moving. I fell and landed face first on the cold hard steel floor. "OOWWW!" I said rather loudly. I then realized it was the same exact kick that I gave it. How did it copy me? _

_The Doctor ran in through the hole and looked at us. "Are you ok?" he asked with much worry in his voice. _

_I rubbed my stomach feeling a large bruise. "I'll live."_

"_It's a good thing that it was only connected by power cord," said the doctor "or you would have been done for." He looked back at my frowning face. "Uh… no offence."_

"_None taken."_

_It was then that I took in my surroundings. The room was completely circular with very dim lighting and had a large holding tank in the center. There were computers with wiring attached all over the walls with random numbers and letters on them. In the tank was a large, sleeping… thing._

_I immediately stood up and put my back to the wall. It looked like a big lizard with huge beady eyes. It had various cables and wires coming out of its back. And it was sleeping._

"_WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled looking at it. The doctor sighed. _

"_That… is a secret project I worked on many years ago. It… it was your prototype." _

_My mind went blank as I realized what he said. Me? Created from this… thing? How could this possibly be m-_

"_He is called the Biolizard. It was a giant lizard that I genetically engineered for Project Shadow."_

"_What is Project Shadow?" I asked "it sounds like a plan to block out the sun or something."_

_He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. I may have told you too much already. Now come on lets get out of here and get you bandaged." He turned off all the lights and computers._

"_Wait, Doctor." He looked at me. "Does that mean that I'm a part of Project Shadow too?" There was silence._

"_Yes. You are the prototype for the final creation. But don't worry; I won't just get rid of you. Let's go, Epsilon."_

_I sighed and walked out of the room. _

"Yes I know about the Biolizard, Shadow. I've met him before. Big giant scary lizard thing, right?" As I said that I remembered something from the flashback. My name isn't Enzo. It's Epsilon. "Oh and by the way I just remembered my name is really Epsilon." That's when I remembered something that made me feel happy. I'm on Mobius! "Hey! I'm finally on the surfa-" and that's when it hit me. No it wasn't a thought, idea, or a flashback. It was the force of Shadow's fist compacting with my face.

I flew backwards into the wall, my shoulders getting the force of the painted drywall. I fell to the floor headfirst with my arms lying on the ground uselessly. Shadow picked me up by the shoulder up against the wall again. "If you are my prototype," he said "then how did you end up in the Blue Ridge Zone and why were you there?"

That made me wonder why I really was there. The only things I could remember were the Biolizard and how I met him, what Shadow was planned to look like (which looks almost exactly like he does now), and me getting in a cryofreezing tube to be frozen forever.

I have no idea why I'm here.

"I… I don't know." I said candidly.

"Exactly!" Shadow exclaimed "So stop pretending to be my prototype!" he looked me straight in the eyes with irritation, a single drop of sweat falling off his forehead.

"Even if he isn't," said Tails from across the room "that doesn't mean you have to beat him up."

Although it wasn't the greatest time, I remembered back to the flashback and remembered more.

"_So Doctor," I said as we were walking down the long corridor "Why did you agree to work on Project Shadow?"_

_He looked at me with a little bit of sadness in his eyes "Because… my granddaughter, Maria has __NIDS, or Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. It's a fatal disease she contracted when she was a little girl. As of now the syndrome has no c-"_

The flashback stopped as Shadow let me down. Wait, if Project Shadow was completed, wouldn't that mean Maria was cured? So where is she? My head was spinning from all the information I was getting all at once and from the blow Shadow gave me. I asked a question that I would regret about thirty seconds later.

"Shadow, where's Maria?"

There was complete and utter silence as everyone looked at Shadow and I. His eye twitched as he stared at me with absolute rage.

"What did you just say?" he whispered

I turned my head at an angle "I was just wondering since Project Shadow is technically completed, wouldn't that mean she's cured? That the Doctor was successful? And where is h-"

"CHAOS LANCE!" screamed Shadow. The whole room lit up vividly and I got tossed through the cracked wall and into another room that I'm assuming is a bedroom. What the heck was that?

I coughed and spat a small amount of blood out of my mouth as he walked through the hole in the wall. "Why did you… ugh, do th-_ahem_-at? I just wanted… to… know where Mar-" I never had the chance to finish the sentence as Shadow took both of his hands and put them around my neck.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!" Threatened Shadow with ultimate fury in his eyes. My throat hurt as he grasped it harder. The edges of my vision blurred as I began to lose the oxygen in my lungs. Right as I was about to go unconsciousness, there was a loud burst in the other room.

Shadow looked through the hole in the wall, then back at me, and went through it. I sat there looking at the ceiling trying to catch my breath. Why did he beat me to a pulp when I had just asked about Maria? It didn't make any sense to me.

Before I could think about it more I heard Shadow say "Chaos Spear!" and Sonic say "Sonic Wind!" and heard a crash. Then I heard what sounded like a lighting bolt and many thumps hitting the ground. As I crawled over to the hole in the wall, I heard a weird sounding laugh.

"MAUAUAUAUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The voice said "I FINALLY have Sonic the Hedge hog at my mercy. And a _shadow _on the side as well. HAHAHAH!"

I finally made it through the opening in the wall and peered through. In front of me was a sight that was quite strange. Everyone, including Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, were lying on the floor like slugs, apparently unable to move. In the right side of the room was a floating half sphere with a colossal missile attached to the bottom. And inside it was the fattest man I have ever seen. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"HAHAHAHA! I had so many plans for you, so many traps. But since this one succeeded, I won't need them anymore. Oh, what a shame, what a shame it is!" said the bald man wearing cerulean-colored glasses, while rubbing his foot long mustache. "But at least you'll finally be gone. Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he then pushed a button on the keypad in the sphere. A few seconds later the missile underneath him lit up and flew in the direction of the heroes.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I pulled myself up from the ground. I weakly lifted my arms and uselessly pointed them to the missile in distress. They can't die. Not yet, I still haven't gotten to know them. "Noo…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and the energy I had left in my body seemed to drain out of me. I then dropped to the floor in exhaustion with a whack. It was hopeless.

That's when I heard a strange sound emanate from the man. It was a gasp followed by a thump. I weakly opened my eyes and saw something that was remarkable.

Lying there, incased in ice, was the missile.

I then lost consciousness.

**A/n: YESSS! YESSSSSSSSS! I'M FINALLY FINISHED! =D HAHA! Ok, now that little outburst is over, how was the chapter peoples? Please, leave a review so this series can get better. And because I get lonely when I write… anyways… just leave review. NintEnzo OUT!**

**P.S. 1,956 Words people. Oh yeah!**


	6. Time to get some answers

**A/n: Ok, now after that last intense chapter we're gonna start to slow it down a bit. Enjoy!**

-

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. And stuff.****  
**

**Chapter 6: Time to get some answers**

"_**All you have to do is know where you're going. The answers will come to you of their own accord.**__**" –Anonymous **_

_Previously on ProjectEnzo, The icy-blue hedgehog named Enzo had a few flashbacks, got the living crap beat out of him, and some how stopped a missile.__  
__Now what happens next?_

-

Bee-beep...bee-beep...bee-beep. This sound played over and over again. It was all I could hear inside of my clouded head. I was feeling some pain all over but not as intensely as before at Sonic and Tails house. I was cold still, but the feeling was starting to get familiar to me now. As though it was natural.

'What is that beeping noise anyway?' That thought made my brain click and realize that it was my heartbeat connected to a heart monitor.

The beeping got a little faster.

'Wait I don't remember Tails having a heart monitor in the lab.'

The beeping got faster.

'So where am I? I can't be at the house. A hospital maybe?'

The beeping slowed drastically.

'Ok, I'm safe then. I hope.' Then I remembered something in a flashback.

_It was dark everywhere so I couldn't see anything. But I could hear everything fine. I felt wet and there was something attached to my arms and legs and some metal thing was attached to my mouth. There was the sound of gunfire and screaming all around me. Thumps hitting the ground. A man was screaming words at someone.___

_"Why are you doing this! We are just a research group for Project Shadow!"___

_There was a reply followed by gunfire in the direction of the first voice.___

_"Because Project Shadow is getting terminated."__  
_  
Then my flashback stopped and I was in the dark cloudiness that was my thoughts.

'Wait if I'm part of Project Shadow, and I'm his prototype, doesn't that mean they would have terminated me as well?'

The beeping rapidly got faster.

My mind was just a jumble of random thoughts and assumptions now. 'I just need someone to tell me what's going on.'

The beeping kept going at a high speed.

I heard something by the right of me shift a little. Then I heard it move out of the room.

A few seconds later two somethings walked in (or maybe one awkward something) one went to where the beeping was.

The beeping went really fast.

"How are you honey?" said a deep female voice that came from the something that was by the monitor "Feelin' better? We're just gonna let you sleep some more ok?"

I wanted to respond but I realized I couldn't move anything. I heard a small ting by the thing with a female voice. Then I suddenly felt really tired. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The beeping slowed down.

-

When I awoke I felt better and a little less sore. The beeping kept going strong but at an average rate.

I then realized that I had feeling in my hands and my head. Everything else was sore.

I weakly opened both eyes to see a giant, foggy mesh of white, silver, and brightness. I blinked a couple of times trying to focus my eyes then moaned out of soreness. I heard a small sound to the right of me and then something yellow passed in front of my view of sight and some where to my left.

My eyes started to adjust a little and I saw the shape of tile and a florescent light bulb.

'Oh. That's the ceiling' I thought to myself. I moaned again.

My refocusing eyes saw a yellow humanoid-ish shape pass by, then out of my line of vision. A large pinkish purple blob appeared in front of me.

"Finally wake up eh?" said the thing in front of me with a female voice. "You feelin' any better yet?"

When my eyes refocused enough so I could see, I saw a large purple hippo staring at me. She was wearing a spotless white coat with a badge that said 'Nurse Nunnally' and had a nurse hat on top of her head.

"I'll just take your vitals and be on my way." She walked to my left and out of sight, stopped for a while, then walked out the opened door on the left and closed it.

I slowly looked to my right. There sitting in a little chair was...

"Tails..." I said weakly looking at the yellow two tailed fox. He gave me a small smile.

"How're doing Enzo?" It was good to see someone I knew.

"Actually..." I started, "it's... Epsi-" I was cut off by my own haggled cough. "I feel... sore." I could barely talk.

He frowned a little.

"Well you got Shadow to blame for that." That reminded me of something.

"Tails..." I said "why... did he... attack me like that... for asking... about Maria?"

I coughed into my strengthening hand.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Tails asked shifting a little. I merely nodded as he stood up. He walked out of the room.

I sat there and tried to remember how the missile was froze. I had closed my eyes, lifted my arms and thought about how useless it was to try, then I felt all the energy drain out of me. I then got tired and saw the frozen missile. So the thing that must have been frozen by me. 'But that doesn't make sense!' I thought 'The Doctor never gave me freezing powers. After I found out about Project Shadow,' I thought remembering a lot 'The Doctor said I was just a test to see if making a living life form from scratch that's ageless was possible. So why would h-'

Tails walked in with a cup in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking a huge sip from the cup.

Tails tried make small talk. "So, uh... remember anything yet?"

I replied looking down into glass that had no ice in it. "A little bit. It's hard to explain, but it's kind of like sewing stitches to make a piece of cloth. I'm starting to get the basic shape down, but there's still a lot to be put together."

'Speaking of putting memories together...' I thought as I turned to Tails. "Ok now my question from before. Why would Shadow beat me up over Maria? And also I just had a flashback and someone said Project Shadow was being eliminated. What's that all about?"

There was a long period of science as I looked at Tails.

He sighed. "Ok, let me start from the beginning..."

-

"... And then she sent him to earth by launching him in a pod while she got shot at by GUN troops. Shadow got captured and sent into a cryo-freezing chamber and frozen for over fifty years. Gerald Robotnik got sent to a high-security facility and was eventually assassinated." Tails finished closing his eyes.

I just stared at him. So Project Shadow was eliminated, Maria and the Doctor were assassinated, and Shadow was sent to the surface and taken to be frozen for fifty years. That's a lot to take in over the course of twenty minutes.

"That still doesn't explain how I froze the missile though. I mean the Doctor never gave me any powers." I said.

Tails looked down at the ground. "Uhh... well you see, there's something we forgot to tell you..." The fox started twirling his tails.

"Do you remember when I said I'd have to test you for something else? Well it turns out that when Sonic and I were done patching you up when we first found you, one of my prototype inventions, the E Combiner, glitched out for some reason and fired at you. What it does is combine a certain element with the DNA of whatever it fires at and apparently combined liquid nitrogen with your molecules and into your blood stream."

I looked at him with a raised brow. "I'm not sure if I should be freaked out or really excited."

"Maybe that's a good thing." said Tails giving a slight smile.

I then quickly turned toward him. "Wait, why do you even have machine like that!"

"Well, actually I was making that for Sonic. One day he wanted to try the hottest chilidog in the world. So I made that machine and not only added the hottest flavor I could find along with some other elements. Then I tested it on a pig which I would later turn into the chilidog."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that it was a little too spicy and...uh...completely disintegrated it."

Something clicked in my head and I realized something.

"Wait, if Project Shadow was terminated, then why didn't GUN come to capture me when you signed me in here? I mean a hedgehog named Epsilon seems a little suspicious." I took another sip of my icy water which seemed to have gotten colder and now had an ice cube in it, then turned back to Tails.

Tails looked out of the doorway then back at me. "We already thought of that. So we signed you in as Enzo. If anybody around here asks, you're Enzo. Besides, Enzo doesn't sound as cold and heartless as EPSILON if you know what I mean."

I nodded noticing his point. "Yeah I have to agree with you, Enzo does sound better..."

Tails continued. "Also I did some scanning while doctors and nurses weren't here and you appear to be... ageless. Well actually, not exactly ageless."

I looked at him intently. "What do you mean?"

"if my calculations are correct, you should age until you are about into your late twenties, to your early thirties and then you will stop aging."

"So for reference what age would I be right now?"

Tails thought then said "I don't actually know your age, but if I were to make an assumption I would say about fourteen or fifteen based upon the medical facts that the doctors were saying."

"Sweet! So I'll never age? That's awesome!" I said with a smile. That is, until Shadow walked in from the door on my left, frowning as usual.

He turned and looked me in the eyes. "It's not as great as you think it is."

I looked at him with a face of curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

Shadow's expression didn't change. "You'll know what I mean in due time."

I tried to say I was sorry I mentioned Maria earlier, but when I looked into his eyes I could tell what his answer would be: no apology needed or accepted.

"I have to run," said Shadow "a certain blue hedgehog needs punishment for getting on my nerves this morning."

"How'd he do that?" I inquired looking at him. He sighed and pulled of his left glove to reveal his shining pink finger nails.

I grinned trying to suppress a laugh as Tails silently giggled.

Shadow just rolled his eyes while sliding his glove back on. He quietly mumbled something along the lines of "Him and his childish pranks" or "That unlucky son of a hedgehog", I couldn't tell, but at least both statements fit the situation.

Then Shadow walked out of the room saying "He's gonna be in for a real shock..."

That made me remember something. "Wait, how exactly did you and the others get paralyzed when Eggman came? Because all I saw was you and everyone else lying there like slugs."

Tails scratched his head. "I'm not exactly sure either. We saw Eggman smash through the roof then Sonic got ready to fight, Shadow walked in, they got ready to attack, and then there was a flash of light. After that, I remember him saying something, then you froze the missile, and he left. I think he might have used some sort of device to knock us out, but beyond that I have no idea. I'm almost positive he's trying to kill Sonic and take most of us out with him instead of taking over Station Square like he usually does. If he was he would have started an invasion by now."

"So basically you have to stop him." I said

"Yep." Tails replied. He then looked at the floor. "Uhh Enzo? There's a 'favor' we want to ask you..."

I felt like I owed these guys, since they did save me from death, patch me up, and pay money to bring me to this hospital. So I said, "Sure I'll help you any way I can!"

Tails looked back at me "... Do you have any combat training?"

-

4 days later

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled running away from hundreds of thousands of plastic bullets that were being shot from ten auto firing training turrets. I ran for my life inside the 75x75 square meter room while behind four inches of bullet proof glass Tails put one hand up to his face and sighed.

"ENZO!" he yelled over the loud sound of plastic hitting concrete hundreds of times a second. "YOU CAN EVADE THOSE BULLETS BETTER IF YOU ROLL!"

I completely ignored him as I ran back and forth flailing my arms in the air. Every ten seconds or so I would get hit by at least one plastic pellet.

He yelled again, "THOSE BULLETS ARE GONNA HURT A LOT HARDER WHEN EGGMAN IS SHOOTING THEM AT YOU! TRY USING YOUR POWER TO STOP THEM!"

I yelled back, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IF DON'T KNOW HOW I DID IT LAST TIME!"

Tails sighed again, then walked a little to the left and pulled a large lever. The sound of shooting bullets slowly shut off as I hit the ground panting. Tails walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Maaaaaybe we should have tried testing out your power, BEFORE sending you on to the live fire course..." said Tails taking one of his gloved paws and putting it on his chin.

I limply looked up at him. "YA THINK!" I was sooo tired. "How the HECK does Sonic run so fast for so long?"

Then a black-eyed Sonic walked in holding a half eaten chili dog, which he promptly threw into his mouth. "Practice." he said "Practice and natural born ability."

Tails showed a confused face as he turned to Sonic "Where did you get that black eye! It's huge!"

Sonic just quietly mumbled "Shadow" under his breath.

He smirked and pulled me up. "We gotta get you on a treadmill."

I glared at him then turned to Tails. "So let's try testing out my power."

Tails nodded and we all started walking down the long hallway and into the large elevator at the end of it and pressed the button for the surface which had 54 buttons beneath it and 23 buttons above it, all with the corresponding numbers on them. We were currently at floor B47 and soon to be 1. When we reached our desired floor we walked out then down another hallway into the main lobby. On the main desk was a little sign that said 'WELCOME TO THE GUN TRAINING FACILITY' which I read as I passed by it. We walked down another hallway until we reached a door with tiny print on it which said 'GUN Shooting Range'.

When we walked inside it was empty and dark. Tails went over and flipped on a light switch in the corner which turned on twelve floodlights suspended from the celling.

Tails turned to me. "Ok so how do you remember doing it last time?"

I walked up to a humanoid shape of a target. I was about fifteen feet away from it.

I pondered a moment, then put my hands up, palm facing the target. I focused on it, then a cold substance just shot out of my hand at high velocity and completely missed the shape and hit the wall behind it.

The substance looked like an azure liquid of sorts. It then swiftly hardened and sharpened a little so it looked like a chunk of ice.

I turned back to look at Tails to see he had the same expression as me on his face. A wide open mouth with large eyes that made us look shocked.

Now I believed Tails when he said my molecules got combined with liquid nitrogen, but I didn't know it was gonna be this dang awesome!

Sonic looked slightly shocked but was mainly calm about it. "You missed the target..."

I looked back at him smiling. "Who cares! I just shot ice out of my hands! I say that's pretty dang awesome!"

Tails put up a finger. "Not exactly ice. More like liquid nitrogen that froze into ice."

"That's still wicked awesome!" I said pointing to the frozen spot on the wall. "I can freeze stuff!"

Sonic just lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, but only if you can hit it." he said as I turned around and looked at the unscathed target.

I focused on it once more, this time using my left hand to hold my right wrist in order to get a more accurate shot.

A shot of the substance came out of my gloved hand at a high velocity once again and still hit wall behind the target.

'This might take some time' I gloomily thought to myself as I raised my hand up again.

-

I was panting hard. 'This power sure does take a lot out of you' I thought as I slowly walked over to the two folding chairs by the door, one of which had Sonic sitting in it.

As I sat down Tails started reading off the results.

"Let's see... out of the one-hundred and fifty times you shot, you hit the target... seven times. Your accuracy was a 0.0035 hit rate." he finished frowning.

Sonic started chuckling as I faced him with stern eyes. Before I could say anything, Tails cut in.

"I think I might have an idea how to give you a better accuracy." he said running out of the room, then coming back.

He held a small, black...thing in his paws. At the time, I didn't know what it was. Then Tails started to explain. "This is a brace. It's usually used to protect a broken limb after the cast has been removed."

I made an objection standing up. "But wait... I didn't need a cast or this thing when my when I broke my arm, remember? It healed up in a few days."

Tails put the brace under his arm and put up one wagging finger as he spoke "I was referring to humans. Their bodies take longer to recover and recuperate than us Mobians."

That sentence brought up a nagging question that was at the back of my mind. "How exactly did the humans get here in the first place? I mean, it's pretty obvious that Mobians were here first."

Tail put his hand to his chin obviously deep in thought. "I don't know much, since they did arrive several hundred years ago," he said "but from the data I gathered they arrived on an advanced spaceship, in their standards anyway, apparently the last of their kind from their home planet that they call Earth. The government of their planet commissioned them to find a suitable planet to thrive and repopulate on while they tried to save their own planet from some sort of threat. I nor the humans here know what the fate of their home world is since the space ship they arrived in crash landed and broke all equipment they had aboard. But ever since they came they've been trying to create a government system here, that they're calling 'GUN', to mimic the one they have at their home that. And so far they've done pretty dang well at achieving that."

I look at him strangely. "Why is it I can tell that them creating a government here isn't a good thing?"

Sonic replied for Tails. "Before they came here, Mobius was a carefree, relaxed place. We had no government because we didn't need one. There was no fighting or anything until the humans showed up. It's not like they enslaved us, the laws are kinda loose and flexible if ya know what I mean, but... there's still a large lack of full freedom."

I looked to Tails again. "Ok all that makes sense. But what did you mean before by saying that the humans had arrived here in an advanced space ship 'in their standards'?"

Tails went and took the brace that was still under him arm and put it by a nearby foldable table, then turned to me. "Us Mobians discovered space travel many, many years before the humans arrived. We had and still have highly advanced ships that we can use to go far into space. Many Mobians left their home to explore the stars and other planets out there."

That gave me another question. "Wait, if you have all this high-tech space technology, why don't the humans just ask if they could use some of your guys stuff to contact Earth?"

Sonic's voice got a little stern as he spoke. "Because they're stubborn son of a -"

Tails swiftly cut in. "What Sonic's tryin' to say is that they don't want any of our help with regards to Earth. All they really want help with is with Eggman."

I made a suggestion. "Well if GUN is so bad why don't you just leave? You said earlier that you guys have the tech to do it, so why not?"

Tails just shook his head. "GUN made law prohibiting the use of space ships unless you have a special premission form from them. Of course many people have illegally left the planet for years, mainly gangs, bootleggers, pirates, escaped convicts, and others. It's very hard to get a form as you must have at least 300+ hours of work, either through getting a job there or saving the world or whatever, for GUN. Of course, from all the times we've defeated Eggman we have more than enough time clocked in, but we never get the form."

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"Because Eggman is always here, GUN makes us stay here to counter-act anything he might do. But for example if he were to travel to somewhere else in the galaxy GUN would commission us to follow him and either bring him back, spy on his actions, or take him down."

I interjected. "But that's not my point. My point is that if this is your planet and your life so you should be able to leave when you want."

Tails walked over and put a paw on my shoulder. "Enzo the reason we don't ignore the laws GUN makes is because we try to respect the weak government that they are trying to build for our planet. If we don't respect what people are trying do for us, then we're as bad as Eggman."

I was about to argue, but Tails' logic was sound.

Tails slowly walked over to the table that had the brace on it "Come on now let's stop talking about this... we're supposed to be working on your aim." he said tossing it to me. I caught it and inspected it.

It was obviously designed to be worn on the right hand as shown by the shape and placing of the finger holes. The outside was tough and durably strong.I slid it on with some reasonable difficulty. When it was on my hand it immediately felt more stable. It was a little bit harder to flex my fingers, but it felt much easier to aim.

I walked back to the place I was at before, in front of the humanoid figure. I put my hand up in front of me facing the target, the fired. The liquid-like substance quickly shot out of my hand and (to my satisfaction) hit the cardboard cutout right in the shoulder.

I smirked, turning around to look at Sonic. He merely pointed to the target behind me. "Still 149 left to go, you fat freezer."

I replied smirking "Whatever, you one-eyed speedster."

As I turned back around, Sonic slowly started to massage his Shadow-inflicted wound beneath his eyebrow.

-

11 days later,  
Inside Tails' lab

As I slowly walked by Tails' newly started expansion of his lab which had tools, paint buckets and brushes, metal sheeting, wielders, and other random objects that were sprawled across the floor.

I was walking a little bit faster than I had been almost a week and a half earlier because of the new program Sonic had put me on. It involved running 8 miles each day, then going to Sonic's favorite restaurant and ordering twelve chilidogs, and literally running them back to him.

I could easily see through the cheap ploy that Sonic was doing, but I did it anyways. I mean it is a work out, right?

The small flat belly I had was now becoming flatter. I was starting to be able to see my abs, as well as my legs getting stronger. Of course, all of this was at the back of my mind as I walked through the lab alone.

"Enzo! Get up here!" said Tails with an obvious sense of urgency in his voice. Hearing it, I quickly hurried up the stairs to see what was going on.

-

**A/n:Well, I hope you liked it, because that was LONG to type. At least it was 4000+ words to read. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, as more of the next chapter will be action and is faster for me to type. BTW what genre do you think this story is? Because I'm not sure if my genres are right. Leave a review of what you think it should be! Remember, reviews inspire me, so criticize away! (But please no flaming!) Have a nice day to night cycle!**

**P.S. Changed the title just to let you know.**


End file.
